


Era 3 and forward

by PoltergeistForever



Series: Era 3 and forward [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, F/F, Gemlings, Short, takes place after change your mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: Blue and Yellow diamond began  to experiment with the whole love thing after everything has changed by Steven.Things are looking up for the future.Blue and Yellow and loving every bit of it. Though, they are not sure about one thing.





	Era 3 and forward

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Bellow one-shot!
> 
> It's not long, but I am preparing to write more about theses two diamonds soon. I never wrote anything related to the diamonds and posted it  
publicly, so sorry if it's bit weird.
> 
> My AU involving gemlings are bit different than others, but I will explain it soon.

Blue and Yellow Diamond sat quietly on the balcony of their new home, watching the stars twinkle and the ships pass by. Instead of living alone now both diamond decided to move in with each other,experiment with what the use to consider wrong, love.

Physically contact was at first was hard to accept, but both gems finally found out what they had been missing. Yellow and Blue found out loving each other was all they ever needed and now 

they happily with each other without worry. 

“Era three will be different from the rest, “ Yellow began. “ but it will be good.”

“ Better than good, we finally got each other. Didn’t really think White would accept the change the rules, but I’m glad she did.” Blue says,sighing happily. One of Blue’s hands softly held Yellow’s hands and another hand held something else; a geode, still covered in it’s rock protecting coating.

“ Yellow, do you think our gemling will like us?” Blue asked this so suddenly that Yellow didn’t respond at first.Yellow had to be careful with her words.

“ Of course they would, Blue. Don’t be silly.” Yellow tried to lie, but she was an awful liar. Yellow doesn’t turn to Blue, but feels her eyes staring at her, making her feel awkward. Yellow wasn’t really sure

how to really respond, they didn’t do the greatest things before. 

Of course their gemling would find out sooner or later.

“ What if they find out, Yellow?! H-how terrible we were..” Blue let’s go of Yellow’s hand and hugs the geode in her arms. “ I don’t want them to hate me ...just like pink did….”

Yellow felt her own eyes sting. She wasn't going to screw up, not again, they would never lose another, Yellow promised that ever since their new life was summoned. 

Yellow turns to Blue, seeing her hugging their gemling, slowly, she reached out and touching the geode carefully. Blue looked up, tears in the corner in her eyes, though her aura wasn’t active. Blue had learned how

to control that.

“That gemling will teach us how to do it right. We won’t hide what we before, but we will make a best effort to improve.” Yellow smiled,tears trickled down her cheeks. 

Yellow also learned to cry more, mostly only around Blue, but she was improving too.

“ We will learn together?” Blue whispers, petting the geode surface. She was so unsure of everything. Could she really improve, or will they push their gemling away? 

Yellow leaned in, gave Blue a kiss on the cheek to make her feel better. “ You got it right, my diamond.”

Blue blushed and they moved closer to snuggle. Everything was going to be alright and Yellow promised that.


End file.
